Scars & Smiles
by OnlyInYourDreamzz17
Summary: Ward and May share an intimate moment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own A.G.E.N.T.S of SHIELD **

**Scars & Smiles**

It was sometime in the wee hours of the morning, maybe closer to five. Regardless, Ward didn't want to get out of bed. He slowly turned on his side because he couldn't sleep, as tiring as his and May's sex marathon was it'd only take a few quiet moments to recover. He had been trained to push past boundaries when it came to strenuous activities and so was she.

It was rare that he found a sexual partner that was physically formidable, they could for hours to no end and he'd be free to be his messed up self because she was just as messed up maybe even more.

They would cheers to the fact that they were broken and revel in it.

Her back was facing him and he knew she was awake too, neither slept a lot. Hazard of the job, whenever they did sleep it was few hours of light slumber.

They were in Texas and it turned out to be a false alarm so they ended up spending the night in a run down motel. Ward showed up at her door a little after one in the morning. No actual words were exchanged she simply opened her door wider for him to come in, with what he thought was a small smile. He couldn't be sure, he'd have a better chance of catching an eclipse than seeing her smile.

Opening his eyes he stared at her soft creamy skin, he was pretty certain he could reach out and touch her since she let him run his hands over her when she was on top of him but there was still a chance she'd snap his wrist. Not like he thought much before taking action in any other situation, he reached out and ran his fingers over a long straight scar on her back. She didn't move much other than stirring a bit from the tingling on her skin. He did it purposely, after their first encounter he knew her body every which to make her shiver and scream.

"Where'd you get that?"  
He didn't know where it came from, or why he asked but it was out there. He doubted she would answer but he didn't mind it. silence with May was never awkward, at least for him. She told him everything he needed to know with her eyes and her body. It wasn't because they had gotten 'so' close but because they understood each other, spoke the same silent language and that was only because of the life they lead.

She turned on her side ignorant of the sheet that fell off and exposed her breasts. Another thing he admired was how comfortable she was in her skin, not like it was something he hadn't seen before but it still was distracting.

"Berlin, an ice pick, years ago and a very long story."  
It surprised that she answered but he didn't let on, her poker face was just as good as his. He lay flat on his back and she stayed on her side now watching him.

"Where'd you get that?"  
He felt her fingers on a short scar on his hip when he had gotten over the shock that she spoke. He turned to face her and could tell she wasn't asking just cause...she actually wanted to know. He stared at her a bit longer but turned away before he drowned in her dark eyes.

"Russian prison, a shank, not too long ago and a very long story."  
"Wait that was you, Ivan Amelin right?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I read it in the paper, put two and two together figured that it wasn't an accident."

"You read Russian newspapers..."

"I'm a spy aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"Was it a direct order or did it come down to that decision in the field?"

"Direct order, you know how it is..."

She didn't have to say it when he turned to face her again he saw it in her eyes.  
"And this?" His hands pulled back her dark hair from her neck and revealed two jagged scars on her collar in the mark of an **X**. He noticed it the very first time he had been with her but never bothered to ask thinking she wouldn't answer but it seemed she was in a sharing mood. It wasn't hard to miss what looked like a deliberate carving on her collar but it was the first time he felt that comfortable with her. He traced the X with his fingers but she caught his fingers mid-stroke and stopped him.

"It's what happens when I let my guard down. Got injected with a serum that causes paralysis. I felt everything but couldn't move a muscle to do anything about it."

"Who did this to you?" He was propped on one hand a bit enraged and he wasn't trying to hide it.

She shook her head wearing that half a smile again, Ward was unsure if it was a memory or the fact that he was upset that made her smile-sorta.

"Doesn't matter, _I fixed the problem_."

"Good." He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Where'd you get this one?" She touched a darkened area on his shoulder.  
He grinned and couldn't hold it in, he wasn't exactly sure how she would take it.

"That was you, two weeks ago. You bit me when you-"  
He could swear she was...

"I get it."  
He wasn't mistaken, she smiled, a real one. She folded her arms and laid her head back down on the pillow still staring at him...smiling.

"You should get going, Coulson could be up already."

"You kicking me out?"

"Call it what you want." She said nonchalantly getting up and not bothering to take the sheet with her. She crossed the room to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Ward couldn't be sure if any of it were real...but he would never forget that smile.


End file.
